Love Conquers All
by alltvdheart
Summary: Damon Salvatore along with his Brother Stefan and Sister Sapphire come to Mystic Falls where he meets the shy Elena Glibert who is the doppelganger of Katherine. its a story about insecurities, hurt how finally love will conquer all.


Chapter 1 Clean Slate

This is my very first fan fiction. Please give it a chance. Thank you! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. (Though I wish I did ;))

_Any town seems smaller from New York. But Mystic Falls really? Apparently it's a small town in North Virginia. You can't even spot it on Google maps. I tried. It was just another small town. Right? Or was it?_

_Okay so this journal was not my idea. Damon practically forced it on me since I won't talk to him. Oops! Sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sapphire Salvatore, I'm 14 years old my parents died when I was two , since then Damon has sort of adopted me. He is twenty years old or at least that's the official truth. He's got his own set of secrets. Since our age gap is not even a decade you can call him my brother but he is more than that. He's my best friend, my dad, my mom, my everything. Damon has a younger brother Stefan, he's 17. He is like the cool uncle that gives you permission to do crazy stuff? That's Stefan for me. Don't get me wrong or anything since to the whole world Stefan's the broody responsible one and Damon is the I-don't-care-about-the-world kind of person. But there's much, much more to them. I also had a sister named Lexi but she died a few months ago. I can't recall what happed really. Oh no that's a lie I remember everything but it's peaceful for the mind if I forget about it. Ignorance is bliss._

_So I guess we're leaving NY for Mystic Falls in Damon's Chevy Camaro – his baby. Some things never change do they? Not even a hundred old vampire can help falling for his car. Huh! This is my chance for not being the pitiable orphaned girl. It's a new start. Mystic Falls here we come!_

_-Sapphire_

DPOV

I saw her write the last lines with a sarcastic smirk on her face and with a thud she closed the book. It seems that Sapphire is not really very happy about writing again and I must be rubbing off on her because you will never find Sapphire with a smirk. Well it was bound to happen soon. I haven't seen her with a genuine smile that could make my day since….Lexi. I miss her. But her death has been hard on everyone who loved her especially Sapphire. She was like a female role model for her. I mean she is just 14 years old for god's sake but has suffered a trauma worth nine lives. I just wished I could take the pain away or lift the weight off her shoulders even if it's just for a minute. She is a lovely child. The pain has not made her feel pity about herself or not appreciate the happiness that she gets. Sometimes I think I am not worth her love. Well after Lexi I felt that she, no we, Sapphire, I, and Stefan needed a fresh slate. So therefore we are heading towards Mystic Falls. That place has got many memories. The worst must be either my loving father Gussisppe or Katherine. It could be a tie. But since we had a property there I thought ill move. Stefan will be starting the junior year while Sapphire will be starting high school.

After opening the tomb to find that Katherine was not there was devastating. And the worst was that she knew where I was for 145 years but no... Not even once did she come to meet me tell me she loved me or that she was okay. I hate her. Its official I'll never be able to fall in love again….

I was in such depth with my thoughts that I did not even realize that sapphire had slept with her iPod on and her life- her skull candy headphones. I smiled at her all the worry lines on her forehead had disappeared. She almost looked peaceful. She hadn't got any sleep the first few weeks after lexi's death. The first few days I was using bourbon as my escape from the reality that had had hit so hard. I had forgotten that I was responsible was a 14 year old. See the thing is that Sapphire is very independent does all the work she is supposed to do on time, on her own so it's really easy as a father/brother for me. I don't have to worry at all. Apparently she had not eaten in two days and had not come out of her room and I was told this by Stefan. This was the last straw to snap me out of my own bubble. I helped her survive the loss. I'll tell you that it wasn't easy but we managed. Again I was consumed in my thoughts; I do that a lot as I am often told by Fire- I loved calling her that. You see there was like a fire in her eyes, a spark. I seemed to have extinguished but I'm sure I'll bring it back. It just needs time. Back to reality…

"Damon! Damon?... D-A-M-O-N!"

"All right all right! I'm listening! Gee Fire sensitive ears remember?"

"Pfft! Do you think it's easy to forget that my brother is a vampire? Well newsflash Damon! It's not. Though I really had forgotten that you could hear altogether I thought you're deaf!"

"Oh! You're just jealous babe" I smirked

"So… excited about Mystic Falls?" I wanted to know that I had made a right decision by moving here.

"Yup!" she said popping the P like I do. "but what if they don't like me? What if they somehow find out about me? But I guess they would find out eventually. But what if they know about my past before they get to know me. I don't want their pity. What if-" she started rambling things. She was actually talking to herself.

"Stop with the what ifs! Sister you really need to calm down. Assumptions much? Besides nobody can't not love you" at that a smile broke out on her face.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Oh! Mr. goody two shoes is enjoying a ride with the very clingy truck driver" I smirked eying the truck behind where we saw a very grumpy Stefan and a Woman who looked in her thirties drooling over Stefan.

"Hahahaa! I can feel my eyes tear up"

Mystic Falls definitely was a good idea. Conquers


End file.
